Beyond the Staircase
by FanWriter02
Summary: Stoick thought tonight was just a normal night, but when he reaches the Great Hall's staircase, he listens to a little conversation between Hiccup and Astrid, and learns that his biggest dream had come true: His son and Astrid were finally dating. Post RTTE season 4. One-shot


**Alright, so I think we all really want to see Stoick's reaction to Hiccstrid being together in the next season of RTTE, but I just can't wait any longer! I typed this up for you all, and I really want to do some of the others reactions as well. (Like Dagur's, Gobber's, Heathers… you know. The few people who still don't know :D) I also want to do some pre- RTTE season 4 stuff, where the rest of the gang is still trying to get used to the whole idea of Hiccstrid dating. :D**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Stoick nearly skipped as he made his way through the village. He was happy, and when he was happy, he had to admit, he got rather giddy. But, since he was chief, he forced himself to walk steadily and with the confidence that a chief should have. I mean- he had it, but at the moment, the only emotion he wanted to show was how outright happy he was.

He hummed softly to himself, walking pleasantly towards the Great Hall. Today had been a great day for Berk. The harvest was promising to be a plentiful one, so come winter everyone should have more than enough supplies. Not only that, but Trader Johan had showed up with even more winter supplies, more important stuff like cloth, fabric, boots, hide, and of course gossip.

Another thing that made Stoick happy was that Hiccup and the others had returned from the Edge. It had been wonderful news to hear that Viggo was gone, having fallen into the Volcano a mere three days ago. It made Stoick feel free to breath with ease again, now knowing that his son and his friends were safe.

But… there was still something up. The riders returned, yes, but they all acted very… _strange_.

Snotlout and Fishlegs would start giggling randomly whenever he passed them, and the twins would suddenly look guilty, sneaky, shy, or bursting at the seams whenever he spoke to them. Tuffnut would often hold his breath, looking as though he were about to explode but trying to contain himself.

Then there was Hiccup, who acted normal for the most part around everyone else, except for Stoick. He'd stutter and make hasty (and very very _very_ lame) excuses to leave the room, or to escape for a flight. Stoick rarely saw the boy anymore.

Astrid seemed fairly normal as well. She spoke the same, joked with him, but Stoick hadn't missed that whenever he mentioned Hiccup's name she'd spark to attention a bit, or she'd secretly smile when she thought he wasn't looking. And he had to admit he was rather irritated with her when he'd explained his problem about Hiccup's stuttering and avoidance of Stoick to her. She'd merely blushed and stammered a reply, something like "I'm sure he has his reason, sir."

Something just wasn't right. What were they hiding from him? Was something wrong with Hiccup? Did he get wounded? Was he sick or ill or… _anything?_

Not to mention Dagur's visit yesterday. It had been very strange. He'd arrived along with Heather, both looking for some supplies and just checking up. It

had been rather awkward at first, but the two chiefs soon gotten acquainted and were talking like old friends. But when Dagur began talking about Heather and Fishlegs, Stoick had piped up about Hiccup and Astrid, voicing his wish that those two would just admit their feelings together already and get married before he got too old to have fun with grandkids. At first Dagur had just blinked, then he burst into laughter and clapped Stoick on the back, all the while chortling. "I'm sure it'll happen someday Stoick!"

Something was up. And Stoick was dying to know what it was. If only his son wasn't so stubborn (Dang it if Gobber wasn't right. Hiccup did take after his father…) shy, or whatever it was he was about telling Stoick what was going on. If he didn't spill soon, Stoick might just have to force it out of him.

But he pushed all that aside for the time being, not wanting troubles like that to destroy his entire night. He looked about, noticing how it was late dusk now, the sky a dark blue with a few colors in the distance. The evening air was cool, but not too cold. Just cold enough for him to wear his furs. Not many people were out in the streets. Perhaps only one or two late stragglers heading towards the Hall for the evening meal. That's where Stoick was heading, because he was utterly famished and desperately needed food or his good day might very well come to an end.

He just came to the first flight of stairs that led to the Great Hall, where he paused and turned to look over his village with pride. Now, not a single person was out- except for the patrols of course. But the civilians were all in the bustling Great Hall by this time. He smiled and nodded his head, turning on his heel to head up the flight of stone stairs.

But he paused when he heard a soft laugh. He froze in position, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Who was still out at this time of night? Everyone should be in the Hall eating. And as far as he'd seen, everyone was.

He stepped closer to the stone wall that separated him from the grass below. He was only about six feet above the ground now, but he could still hear what the person was saying fairly well.

The laugh was definitely female, and he rolled his eyes, supposing it must be Ruffnut, that sneaky little-

"You should tell him." The feminine voice said, making Stoick's thoughts disappear. That wasn't Ruffnut, that was definitely Astrid's voice!

A reply came, "I-I know… it's just… it's gonna be so awkward. Dad really know how to do that, you know? I'll be teased to no end- then he'll want to announce it to the entire village and I just don't know if I want that."

HICCUP! What in the name of Odin was he doing out here? He should be in the Great Hall socializing! He was the heir of Berk after all, and he had a duty as one!

Hm… but he was obviously talking about him. Maybe this was what he wanted to tell Stoick, but obviously didn't want to? Stoick contemplated going out and ushering his son into the Hall, but he shrugged and settled in a bit comfier, hoping that Hiccup would spill whatever it was bothering him to Astrid.

Astrid's voice came again. "Yes… but it's getting awkward. Have you seen the others? One of them is gonna spill sometime soon. Tuffnut looks ready to explode. And Snotlout may very well have a giggle attack if we keep this up."

Stoick waited for more, hoping they'd explain what exactly they were all hiding.

Hiccup chuckled, "It's rather funny actually-"

"Hiccup, this is serious."

"I-I know… but I… I don't know exactly how to tell him."

"I could help you if you want."

Silence filled the few seconds that followed, until Hiccup finally answered.

"No… I think that would make it even more embarrassing. For both of us."

Astrid laughed again, the sound of grass swishing and the grate of medal following afterwards, telling Stoick she was moving. "It's gonna happen sometime, Hiccup. There's no avoiding it. And since you're telling him about _us_ , I think I should be there to help you."

Stoick nearly fainted on the spot. He did flop forward a bit, knocking his head against the wall. He scrambled to grab his helmet to keep it from falling, sighing silently in relief. But then he once again thought about what Astrid had just said. US!? HICCUP AND ASTRID WERE AN _"US"_!?

But he calmed down, his mind clicking to another option. " _She was just talking about the whole gang. Perhaps she means all of them"_

Drat.

So perhaps she didn't mean… "us" as in… Hiccup and Astrid?

He refocused on what they were saying when he heard their conversation pick up again.

Astrid's voice. "You can't hide it forever. Neither can I, honestly. And you really think the others will be able to keep the secret much longer? One day was more than they could take."

Stoick tapped his fingers impatiently against his knee. Come on, just spill already! The suspense was killing him!

"But…" Hiccup replied quietly, then he laughed- almost giggled. "Maybe I just want to share it with you right now… ya know?"

Astrid laughed back, but then both fell silent and Stoick had to strain his ears in order to hear anything. To his utter shock, he heard soft whispers and a sound that…

He jumped to his feet, letting out a little whine of excitement before jumping about in a little circle.

His son and Astrid were…. _KISSING!_

So that's what Hiccup was so nervous to tell him! That dope! Didn't he know that his father would've been ecstatic? And that he'd only been waiting for this moment for forever?

"Sh." Came a harsh whisper from below. Stoick froze in fear, praying that the two lovers hadn't heard him. Too late, for the sound of more grass rustling and the tap of his son's prosthetic met his ears.

"DAD!?"

Stoick turned around slowly, a sheepish grin on his face. Hiccup was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking shocked, terrified, embarrassed, and utterly horrified.

"D-Dad?" He asked again, shaking his head as though not believing what he was seeing.

Stoick smiled and made his way down the steps. Astrid was now standing beside Hiccup, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Hiccup looked much the same, and Stoick almost felt sorry for embarrassing them so.

He stopped before them, forcing a stern look on his face. Hiccup took an involuntary step backwards, his jaw moving as he made a croaking sound, as though searching for some words to say.

Stoick finally couldn't contain himself. He burst into a boisterous laugh before hugging his son and Astrid tight, laughing all the while.

"OH THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY, HICCUP! Why didn't you tell me sooner, lad?"

Hiccup laughed nervously before pushing himself away, Astrid stepping closer to him. The girl was smiling broadly, and her eyes kept switching from Stoick to her boyfriend's face (Gods… boyfriend!) while she smirked knowingly.

Hiccup was still blushing, his hands moving about awkwardly as though not sure what to do with them before Astrid fixed his problem by grabbing the one closest to her, their fingers intertwining and making Stoick's smile broaden.

"Th-thanks? I… I was gonna tell you…"

"Obviously." Stoick laughed, waving his hand back towards the steps. "How long have you two been over there?"

Now they were both blushing again, Hiccup's free hand going up to rub the back of his neck.

"Eh… about fifteen minutes? I dunno…"

Astrid smiled. "It's been the only free time we've gotten since arriving yesterday."

Stoick laughed and hugged them again, lifting them both of the ground effortlessly and accidently. He sat them both back on the ground, still laughing happily. His good day had just gotten a hundred times better.

"Well, I'd suggest you two go a for a flight. Behind the stairs isn't exactly the most "private" place in Berk." Stoick winked, and Hiccup blushed even more.

"Th-thanks Dad… we'll just be leaving now…"

The two turned while Hiccup whistled for his Night Fury. Stoick smiled as he watched the two youngsters climb aboard, Astrid hanging onto Hiccup's chest while Hiccup leaned forward, both hands clutching the handles of his dragon's saddle. Stoick stepped forward, patting Toothless's head and said sternly, more to Hiccup and Astrid then to Toothless.

"You two should have a chaperone, ya know. It's only proper."

Hiccup's face fell and he scowled, glancing over at the trees. "Uh… guess we could take Fishlegs. I think he'd be the best for the job-"

Stoick shook his head. "No. I think Toothless will do just fine, right boy?" Toothless cooed in agreement, eyeing his two riders. Stoick stepped back again, allowing the dragon room to spread his wings.

"And don't worry, Hiccup." He reassured. His son turned to face him, his green eyes seeming to sparkle in the moonlight. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Hiccup smiled and nodded his head. "Just… try not to tell the whole village, okay? You can tell Gobber, and tell the gang they don't have to hide it from you anymore. Just make sure the twins know they are not to spread rumors."

Stoick nodded, and with that Toothless leapt into the air. The chief smiled proudly at the small speck that was Hiccup Astrid and Toothless, before turning and heading up the stairs. He couldn't wait to spill the news to Gobber.

* * *

 **How was it? Let me know! ;D**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
